


[李肖]无题

by daonanyutian



Category: Classical Music RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daonanyutian/pseuds/daonanyutian
Summary: 激情摸鱼产物，意识流小破车慎入
Relationships: Frédéric Chopin/Franz Liszt
Kudos: 3





	[李肖]无题

谁不喜欢这样的美人呢

你把他压在身下，抚过他线条明朗的瘦削脸颊，顺着苍白而被炉火烘得有些干燥的皮肤游弋到了他的锁骨。那儿看上去也是坚硬而脆弱的，纤细的骨骼支撑起纤薄的皮肤。你试图继续往下，透过皮肤这层屏障试探他逐渐加速的呼吸，还有急促的心跳。

也只有在这种时候，你才能如此鲜活地感受到他的生命。或者说，他的生命只有在这时才算得上是与你交融在了一起。

你眼眸忽暗，手上的动作却愈发过分。他的薄唇紧抿，却还是有几分声音不可控地溜了出来。从来没有人听过他这样的声音，至少你只听到过他在沙龙上冷淡而官方的社交腔，或者是私下里平淡而不带私人情感的语调。即使是音乐会后，他的话语中也仅仅多了一丝旁人微不可察放松与喜悦。他从来都是疏离的，与一切带有感情色彩的词汇敬而远之的。

即使现在，他的口中只有几个破碎的语气词流出，那也是你见过的，他最不设防的，最鲜明的存在了。

你忍不住想再多欺负他一点。

事实上你也的确这么做了。他的皮肤因室内的闷热暧昧蒙上一层薄汗，看上去甚至像极了少女的奶白色。你因这个突然冒出的想法感到一瞬的羞耻，更多的却是夹杂着意思疯狂意味的荷尔蒙。他脸上的红渐渐晕开，而你忍不住用手在其他部位制造了更多的青紫色彩。各种痕迹在他苍白的皮肤上更醒目，而交错的色彩浮在皮肤上，衬得他更加暧昧。

你又想起来你的文学家朋友曾说过的——他对那个遥远东方国度的文化喜欢到了狂热的程度，那个东方国家也有许多优秀的画家，只不过他们画画只需一两种颜色便可。你曾经无法想象这样的技法如何营造出富有层次的画面。但现在却不合时宜地想起这番话来了。身下的人确实就像一幅世人从未见过的图画，而作画者就是你自己。

这是他与平常完全不同的一面。

平常的他是什么样的呢?冷淡，疏离，高高在上，未曾有矫揉造作的成分，倒更像是他与生俱来的屏障将他与世人画出了一道泾渭分明的界限。他就像是沙龙中贵妇们手中拈着的装有香槟的高脚杯，是光环加身一直看不清真容的神祇。而你将那澄澈而又捉摸不透的光打碎，弄脏，揉捻，像是——简直带上几分渎神以为。

一切阻碍破碎得完全，你将他紧贴自己，使他离你的距离不能再近，他的唇瓣贴在你耳边，将气流混着颤抖的声音送进你耳中。你在他的吐息中迷乱而昏沉，步步攀登，在那一瞬间与他共同登上了极乐。

亦或是与你的神明一并跌落。


End file.
